


Ganbare Naruto!

by Pokejedservo



Series: Pokejedservo's Song Parodies [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokejedservo/pseuds/Pokejedservo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey folks its been a while since I have released a Song Parody and this is the second time I do one for a Hyadain song. This time I am doing a song based off of Hyadain's "Ganbare Goemon" song based off of the Legend of the Mystical Ninja series but my version stars the cast of Naruto! Particularly Naruto Uzumaki himself as Goemon and Rock Lee as Ebisumaru. But still here is my latest Song Parody which is "Ganbare Naruto".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ganbare Naruto!

Naruto:  
Hi folks I am Naruto Uzumaki and I’m…  
Gonna be the future Hokage of Konoha.  
To tell you the truth  
I can also do the Kamehameha.

Mighty Guy (BG):  
Liar! Liar! Liar!

Naruto:  
I guess that would make me the 8th Generation of Akira Toriyama.

(Now we see Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten as the Kimono Dancer Girls)

Kimono Dancer Girls:  
Ho-Ho-Hot Water!  
Lying will get you in Hot Water!

Naruto:  
He-Hey! Hey now!  
I’ll just let Bushy Brow take it from here!

Rock Lee:  
I am Rock Lee, finest student of Guy Sensei.  
I am also known as Konoha’s Green Beast  
(Squeaky voice) And I also have the eyes of a Muppet.

Mighty Guy (BG):  
Liar! Liar! Liar!

Rock Lee:  
But in that case why am I dressed in Green instead of Red?

Kimono Dancer Girls:  
Pa-Pa-Pasted On!  
His outfit is pasted on!

Rock Lee:  
Pardon me! Pardon me!  
I don’t know what you girls are talking about!

(Now Naruto and Rock Lee are having a brief little dance-off until the next verse starts)

Chorus:  
The Future Hokage of Konoha  
Naruto Uzumaki  
Spending all his money down at the Ichiraku Ramen  
I’m just saying! I’m just saying! I’m just saying!

Rock Lee:  
Naruto! That was all the money we got from that Mission!

Chorus:  
The Monetary Cost of the Ramen  
That Naruto spent with his and other’s Mission yen.

Spending it all on Ramen  
No wonder Naruto is often in the Red.

Kimono Dancer Girls:  
Wo-wo-work for it!  
Go wash feet and work for it!

Naruto:  
Yuck! Feet?! No way! Why would I do that?!  
Just say something to them Bushy Brow!

Rock Lee:  
Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata.  
They are all such cute girls but… they are other fish in the sea.  
Know what I mean Naruto?

(Then suddenly the screen goes dark.)

Rock Lee:  
Wanna go do it?  
Say Naruto how does that Special Jutsu of yours go again?

Kimono Dancer Girls:  
Ho-ho-Ho Yay?  
Has this song gone full Yaoi?

Naruto:  
He-he-hey! Wait a minute Lee!  
Now you’re sounding like Pervy Sage!

Mighty Guy (BG):  
N-A-R-U-T-O! N-A-R-U-T-O! N-A-R-U-T-O!  
UZUMAKI!

(Now Naruto and Lee have another Dance Break, this time Lee is dancing with Sakura and Tenten while Naruto is dancing with Hinata and Ino. They do this until the next verse comes in.)

Chorus:  
Baseball Pitch the Shuuto.  
Mickey Mouse’s Dog Pluto.  
Popeye’s Old Foe Bluto.  
And of course our Future Boy Boruto! (With a slightly shocked Naruto nearby)  
There are some other “utos” that do exist.

Mighty Guy (BG):  
K-O-N-O-H-A!

Chorus:  
Of course our favorite is our boy Naruto!

Kimono Dancer Girls:  
Ma-Ma-Masashi!  
Ma-sa-shi Ki-shi-mo-to!

Naruto:  
Ah man! Ah man! Wait a minute Bushy Brow!  
How are we supposed to finish this song?

Rock Lee:  
At this point just sing anything!

Naruto:  
Okay… Si La Fa, La Fa Mi, Re Mi Se, Si Re Mi

Rock Lee:  
Okay then… Si La Fa, La Fa Mi, Re Mi Se, Si Re Mi!


End file.
